Nothing is Ever Easy
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Takes places after The Trials of Werewolf Spawn. Ciaran and Gen's life after being sent away by Remus is not an easy one.
1. Sent Away

Title: Nothing is Ever Easy

Summary: Takes places after The Trials of Werewolf Spawn. Ciaran and Gen's life after being sent away by Remus is not an easy one.

I know I haven't finished 'Things Change' before posting this but I wanted to write something and I had nothing else to do! And, well, this may not be as cuddly as I promised. Heh. Heh.

Eh, short first chapter. They'll get longer, I promise.

Chapter 1: Sent Away

Ciaran Lupin sat on the front porch, sniffling and clinging to his pet puffskein. Lately, his parents had been arguing a lot. And they always ended the same way: with his mother in tears and his father in a bad mood. And today was no different. He could hear them arguing in the kitchen.

When everything was quiet once more, he scooped up his puffskein and crept to the door. When his hand reached the knob, however, it flew open. Ciaran looked up at his father, who smiled softly. "Ciaran, I need you to do a big favor for me." Remus murmured.

"Like what?"

"Like go pack your things, little guy." Remus said sadly. He bent down and gently took the puffskein from Ciaran and led him inside.

"Why?" Ciaran asked softly.

"Because you and your mum are going somewhere."

Ciaran stopped and stared at his father. "What about you?" he asked. "Aren't you coming, too?"

Remus shook his head. "Just you two."

Ciaran sniffled again. "Please, Daddy. Can't you come, too?"

"No, Ciaran."

Ciaran looked around and, upon noticing his mother, he raced to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her legs, sniffling. "Ciaran." she murmured, smoothing his hair out of his face. "Don't make this any harder."

"But, Mum! I don't want to go away!" he said, now wailing.

Gen glanced up at Remus, her eyes glittering with tears. "See, Remus?"

Remus sighed heavily. "Gen..."

Gen shook her head, not wanting to listen to Remus at that point in time. "Come on Ciaran." she murmured. He cast one more glance at his father before following her to his room.

"Mum, why do we have to go away?"

"Because your daddy is the most noble, selfless git I have ever met." she sighed. She flicked her wand and his things packed themselves carefully in his trunk.

They headed back downstairs a few minutes later. Ciaran quickly hugged his father good-bye. Gen merely brushed past him, trying not to cry. "Gen." Remus sighed, grabbing her hand. "Come on. You know it's for the best."

"I do." she murmured. "But I still don't know why you can't come, too."

"I just can't, Gen. I'll write, I swear."

Gen smiled sadly and muttered, "No, you won't."

Remus smiled softly, forcing himself not to cry, too. He brusheda swift kiss against her lips and murmured, "I love you."

"Love you, too."


	2. Home Away From Home

Nothing is Ever Easy

Oh, poor Ciaran! And Gen, too. I'm not sure if I'm going to switch chapters between them and Remus or if it'll just be them.

Chapter 2: Home Away from Home

"Where are we going, Mum?" Ciaran asked softly, glancing up at her. "I'm tired."

"Just to Marci's for a moment." Gen replied, all signs of any tears gone.

"OK." he sighed.

Marci looked none too surprised to see them. She led Ciaran into the living room and glanced at Gen. "Finally managed it, didn't he?" she asked softly. When Gen nodded, she swore. "Damn that Lupin!"

Gen glared at her cousin. "You can say what you want, but he's the father of my son and I love him." she said softly, hoping Ciaran would not overhear.

"Gen, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. But, well, he has hurt you in so many ways."

"And he never meant it!" Gen whispered back. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

Marci sighed heavily and said, "Certainly. And I'm giving Remus a good kick up the arse when I get back."

"Don't." Gen hissed. "You take Ciaran, please."

"Where are we Apparating to, anyway?"

Gen seemed to think about that for a second before muttering something about knowing where she was going. "I'll lead you." she sniffled.

Marci smiled softly and picked up Ciaran, who looked as though he were ready to just flop down and go to sleep. "Come on." she murmured. She linked arms with Gen with difficulty and Gen grabbed ahold of Ciaran's trunk with her suitcase safely tucked inside of it. "Ready?" she asked?

"Ready." Gen groaned. Together they Disapparated and found themselves at rather familiar, yet far away, place.

"Nice one." Marci grinned. "My mother's summer cottage. I;m sure she'd be glad it was put to good use."

"And Remus doesn't know where it is." Gen sighed, unlocking the door. Ciaran immediately scrambled out of Marci's arms and glanced at his mother.

"So... we're staying here?" he asked timidly.

"For the time being." Gen nodded.

He smiled sheepishly and started to wander around, picking out his bedroom immediately.

Gen flopped down at the kitchen table and sighed. "Oh, he's going to be a handful and a half without Remus."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Gen. You can handle him." Marci said, sitting down next to her.

"You know, I'm not so sure I can." Gen muttered, looking a bit lost. "I mean, what am I supposed to do now that he's a werewolf? I can't... I can't help him."

"You can always write to Remus." Marci suggested. "And I'll be here in a second if you need me. And I'm sure Sirius will, too."

Gen sighed wearily. "Thanks, Marci."

"No problem."


	3. Owl Post

Nothing is Ever Easy

Gen'll figure something out. And yes, he has. And yes, she is.

Chapter 3: Owl Post

"Mum?" Ciaran asked softly, crawling into her bed.

"Ciaran?" she murmured, having just fallen asleep. "What time is it?"

"I don't know." he said weakly. "I couldn't get to sleep."

She sighed as he curled up under the blankets with her. She figured just let him go to sleep and she could carry him back to his bed. But Ciaran, it seemed, did not wish to go to sleep.

"I wanna go home, Mummy. I don't like it here."

"Go to sleep, Ciaran." she said patiently.

"But I miss Daddy. And I know you want to go home, too."

"Yes, I do, Ciaran. But Daddy's being a git right now. Now go to sleep."

Ciaran frowned at her. It was obvious to him now why he liked his father more than he liked his mother. "Mum..." he began.

But Gen had already nodded off. Ciaran continued to frown and wondered where his mother's owl was. Then, after clambering out of the bed in search of parchment, he remembered she had left the owl, and his puffskein, at home.

Before he could wander around the house in search of some Floo Powder, his mother's owl landed on the window sill, a letter clutched in his beak. He hooted as Ciaran fumbled with the latch on the window.

As the owl flitted through the open the window, Ciaran grinned to himself, recognizing his father's handwriting. The owl landed next to Gen, dropping the letter and pecking at her to wake her up.

"Mum, we got a letter!" Ciaran said, jumping on the bed.

Gen yawned and picked up the letter. She tore it open and read it rather quickly, frowning.

"What's it say?" Ciaran asked, bouncing on the bed.

Gen managed a false smile and said, "Daddy says he'll take care of your puffskein. And he'll owl us as often as he can."

"And?" Ciaran demanded.

"And he said you'd better behave yourself. And that means going to bed when I tell you to." Gen giggled.

Ciaran started to pout but headed to his room anyway. "'Night, Mum." he called.

"Good night, Ciaran."


	4. Sirius Can't Mind His Own Business

Nothing is Ever Easy

What letter? (whistles innocently) This letter? You might find out later. You might find out now. Who knows?

Who wants to name Gen's owl?

Chapter 4: Sirius Can't Mind His Own Business

Remus found himself very lonely the next couple of weeks. Sure, Sirius and Marci would pop by on occasion, but without Gen and Ciaran, he was basically alone.

"Gen hasn't wrote back?" Sirius asked on his next visit. "I'd've figured she would have by now."

"She hasn't." Remus muttered. He looked worried and Sirius was fairly certain nothing would be able to console him. But Gen's owl flying right into the window did cause a distraction.

The owl hooted dolefully and fluttered inside, landing on the coffee table and staring at Remus. "Oh, now you think it's my fault too?" he asked, taking the letter from the owl. Sirius read the letter over Remus's shoulder.

_Remus --_

_Ciaran and I are fine, so you don't have to worry about us. Marci knows where we are in case you ever need to find us. _

_Ciaran misses you so much, and so do I. And, frankly, I have no idea what I'm going to do with him during the full moon. Ah, well. I suppose I'll figure something out. _

_Tell Sirius and Marci I send my love._

_-- Gen _

"Oh, damn." Sirius whispered. "I forgot about Ciaran being a werewolf."

"Lucky for you." Remus grumbled. "Now I feel a whole hell of a lot worse."

"Well, she said Marci knows where they are. Why don't you ask her, then go to Gen, and shag her unmercifully until you feel better!"

Remus glared at Sirius and said, "Sometimes I wonder why we're friends."

"It's what I'd do." Sirius shrugged.

"I know it's what you'd do." Remus said with a faint smile as he carried Gen's owl over to his cage so he could rest before he wrote her back. "But Gen does not appreciate – wait, why am I telling you this?"

"No, go on!" Sirius chuckled.

"I don't think I will." Remus said, blushing slightly. "It's none of your business, anyway!"

"But I need to know!" Sirius said, looking hurt.

"No, you don't!"

"Oh, fine! I don't. But I would love to know."

"Well, I'm not telling." Remus frowned at Sirius, wondering how in the blue hell their conversation had gone to his and Gen's private matters. But then he remembered who he was talking to.


	5. The Makings of a Mumma's Boy

Nothing is Ever Easy

Oh, I love Sirius's idea, too. And the name Frank, so, therefore, Gwendolyn's owl is named Frank.

Chapter 5: The Makings of a Mumma's Boy

Ciaran was sleeping peacefully, tucked up in a tiny little ball under the blankets. He awoke with a start, wondering what had woke him up. He shook it off and scrambled out of bed, heading into the kitchen for something to drink.

When he passed his mother's room, he stopped. He had wanted to creep past, so she wouldn't fuss at him for being up, but she was unaware of him, sobbing softly into her pillow.

He was very tempted to go in there and comfort her, but she obviously did not want him to know she was upset over something. But what was she upset about? Then he remembered the full moon was the next night. Was that it?

He decided to go get his drink first and then come back. If she were still crying, he'd go talk to her. By the time he got back, she was sitting up, wiping her eyes on her sleeve and sniffling.

Before he could go back to his room, she spotted him lurking by the door. "Ciaran, I'm sorry." she began.

"It's OK, Mum." he said, heading over to her and curling up in her lap.

She gave him a teary smile before asking, "What are you doing up so late? Come on, let's go back to bed."

He sighed and took her hand as she led him back to his room. "Mum, is this about Daddy, or...?"

"Don't worry about it, Ciaran." she murmured. He frowned as he climbed back into bed. "Just go to sleep before I write to your dad and tell him how bad you've been." she said with a weak grin.

"But then -- " She shook her head. "Well, what did that letter say, then?" he asked.

She sighed heavily and said, "Ciaran, you're too much like your father."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." Gen smiled. "Now just go to bed, OK?"

"OK." he sighed, figuring he could write a letter to his father as soon as he could find out where his mother kept the parchment and ink hidden.

"Good night, Ciaran." she said, brushing his bangs out of his face and kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"Night, Mum." he sighed, curling back up in his wee little ball.


	6. An Unexpected Visit

Nothing is Ever Easy

Ah, that's harsh! I'd never do that to Mini Moony! Oh, and, I don't think you can persuade me to write more reactions for How Do I Tell Him? But you might can talk me into writing a fic for the duration of her pregnancy. :)

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Visit

Gen sighed softly as she glanced at Ciaran, curled up asleep after his first full moon alone. She couldn't help but feel a slight pang of anger towards Remus. "He should've been here!" she whispered savagely, tears of anger spilling down her cheeks.

But she no time to think about that now. Someone was rapping very hard on the front door. She snatched her wand up from the table and headed to the door. "Sirius?" she gaped as he grinned at her.

"Hey. Marci told me where you were. Nice choice."

"Thanks." she said warily. "I think."

"How's Ciaran?" he asked, stepping inside and smiling softly at her. "Remus wanted me to see how he's doing."

"Exhausted." she sighed weakly, brushing her bangs out of her face. "And so am I." she added, glancing around at anything but him.

Sirius put a friendly arm around her shoulder and steered her into the living room. "You need to stop worrying about Ciaran and start worrying about yourself." he said, sinking down on the couch and pulling her with him. "Well, OK, keep worrying about him. But you need to take care of yourself, too." he whispered.

She brushed him off, shaking her head. "How can I not completely worry about him?" she asked softly, her pale blue eyes filling with tears.

Sirius frowned. He hated seeing her get upset like this. "Gen, listen, he's a pretty smart kid. He's Remus's son, after all." he said with a weak chuckle.

"Yeah, I know." she smiled softly. "But, I feel like this is my fault."

Sighing, Sirius pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. "It's not, so don't even start with that." He felt like pointing that, in fact, it was Remus's fault, but restrained himself.

"But I can't – I – I can't do anything about it." she sniffled.

"Well, there's one thing you could do." Sirius said with a hint of a grin on his face.

"What's that?" she sniffled.

"Become an Animagus and keep him company." Sirius laughed.

Gen giggled despite herself. "Sure, Sirius. I'm certain I could do that within a month and I won't become, like, say, a worm, or a maggot, or something."

Sirius got a crack out of that and said, "No, you'd probably be, like, some large bird of prey."

"Really?" she asked, feeling as though she seriously doubted that.

"Yeah, beautiful to look at, but mess with your son and you'd gouge someone's eyes out."

She frowned. Then she smiled. "Sirius, you just gave me an idea."

"I did?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yes, you do. YOU could come every full moon and keep Ciaran company!"

"I can?" he asked, this time excited. She nodded earnestly. "And I will!"

"Thank you!" she breathed, hugging him tightly. "Oh, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Sirius grinned and said he would relay the message to Remus once he got back. He was shocked he hadn't thought of the idea himself.


	7. Discussing Frank

Nothing is Ever Easy

Ah, OK. I think I'll work on something like that after I finish another one of my chapter fics. Just keep bugging me about it.

Chapter 7: Discussing Frank

"You're going to stay with Ciaran every full moon?" Remus asked blankly, repeating what Sirius just told him.

"Yeah, mate. Nothing wrong with that is there?" Sirius asked, looking confused.

"No," Remus answered, shaking his head. He sank down on the couch, looking exhausted. "It's just... that's my place to do that." he muttered, his head in his hands.

"Oh." Sirius said, sitting down next to him. "No offense, Remus, or anything, but, isn't it a bit late to, you know, feel bad?"

Remus glared at him. "You're not helping, Sirius!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Remus, but you let Ciaran and Gen go. Why don't you go see them?" Sirius asked, glancing at Frank, the owl, who was sleeping peacefully in his cage. "And you still didn't write her back?"

Remus shook his head and sighed. "Why? Why should I write back? I've got nothing to say and Frank might get intercepted somehow."

"Why did she name him Frank?"

"One of Gen's random spur-of-the-moment kind of things, I suppose." Remus said with a small smile. "Makes me glad I named Ciaran."

Sirius started to laugh. "I'm sure it does. Who knows what she might've named him?"

"I don't even want to think about that." Remus muttered, shaking his head.

"Me neither." Sirius said, frowning at the owl. "Well, if you're not going to write to her," he muttered, crossing over to the owl's cage and prodding Frank to wake him up, "I will."

"And what'll you say?" Remus asked wearily. "That you and I were just having a wonderful chat on her inability to sensibly name things?"

"I COULD tell her that." Sirius said with a smirk. "But, no."

"Then what are you going to tell her? That I miss her? That I want her and Ciaran back home? Or that I'm an unreasonable git?" Remus asked, eying the owl as he nipped Sirius's fingers.

"How about all of the above?" Sirius asked, sticking his bleeding fingers in his mouth. "Doesn't like me, does he? I see she's trained her owl well."

Remus started to laugh. "No, he hates all men, not just you. Took ages to coax him into taking that letter to Gen in the first place."

Frank hooted and glanced around the room. Not seeing his owner, he returned to pecking at Sirius's fingers again. "Ow! Bloody owl!" Sirius growled, attempting to throttle poor Frank.

Frank gave one last hoot, one last peck at Sirius's fingers, and flew out the door with a swish of his tail feathers. Marci stood sheepishly in the open door. "Sorry, I didn't know Frank was loose."

"Well, Sirius tried to kill him, so, yeah, it's all his fault."


	8. Frank's Journey

Nothing is Ever Easy

I love Frank, too. :)

Chapter 8: Frank's Journey

Frank the owl, looking very harassed and highly disgruntled, perched himself on a nearby tree to rest. He considered going back to Remus, but, then, he didn't like Sirius very much and Sirius was constantly popping in and out of the house.

Come to think of it, he wasn't too fond of Remus, either.

But, since Gen was rather fond of Remus from his owl point of view, Frank would not nip Remus. When Gen was looking, anyway.

He stretched his wings and soared off, stopping every now and then to rest or look for something to eat. About the third time he did this, he heard something move behind him, and it sounded far too big to be a mouse or a frog. He fluttered off before whomever it was could grab him.

Sending a harassed hoot in their direction, Frank lighted on a higher branch in a nearby tree.

"Bloody owl!"

Frank tilted his head and hooted again. Why would anyone be after him? He did not wish to stay and meet this person, for they did not seem very kind to bird, and, indeed, t'was a man.

He did not stop until he landed feebly on the front step of the summer cottage. He hooted until Ciaran timidly opened the door enough to let him in.

"Ciaran, what did I tell you about answering the door?"

"Sorry, Mum, but, it's Frank." The owl hooted right after Ciaran spoke. "And he doesn't have a letter or anything!"

Gen glanced down at her owl, who looked very harassed, by the way, and sighed. "What happened, Frank?"

Frank flitted onto her shoulder. If he had a voice, he would, no doubt, be whispering in her ear all that had happened to him. Right now, though, he wanted to rest. He was too tired to even nip at Ciaran's fingers went he carried him into the kitchen, where his mother conjured a very roomy cage for him.

"I need to have a few choice words with your father. You stay here. Don't answer the door to anyone, not even me!" Gen said.

"But how -- "

Gen smiled. "I'll get back inside, don't worry."

Ciaran smiled, too. "How? Disapernation?"

"Disapparation." Gen laughed. "And, no. Floo Powder."


	9. A Few Choice Words

Nothing is Ever Easy

Isn't he, though! So adorable. And the owl's pretty OK, too.

Chapter 9: A Few Choice Words

Gen stepped out of the fireplace, dusting soot from her robes, and frowning vaguely. She had already planned what she was going to say to Remus, but, it appeared no one was home. "Oh, this is nice." she sighed sarcastically, flopping down on the couch. She didn't dare leave Ciaran for too long, but she wanted to wait at least a few minutes before going back.

She only had to wait a few minutes before the front door opened and in stepped Remus, followed closely by Sirius and Marci.

"Gen? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ciaran?" Remus asked, looking stunned.

"I needed to speak with you." she replied swiftly.

"What about?" Remus asked, immediately looking concerned. "Is Ciaran OK?"

"Ciaran's fine." she sighed.

"What about you?" Marci asked softly.

"I'm dealing." she replied with a shrug. It was obvious, to Marci, at least, that Gen did not wish to talk about it. "Firstly, my owl?"

"Sirius." Marci and Remus said together. Sirius smiled innocently at her.

"Gen, your owl's had it out for me ever since Remus bought him for you." Sirius said, still smiling.

"And you felt the need to harass him?" she asked in a menacing tone. Sirius shook his head; before he could explain, Remus butted in.

"Gen, anything else you need?"

Gen nodded, but glanced around nervously at Marci and Sirius, who took their cue to leave the room. "I need you. I can't do this alone. Ciaran won't listen to me like he listens to you."

"I figured that was what you wanted." Remus muttered, thrusting his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor.

Gen frowned at him. Sure, she was mad at him, but she could not bring herself to yell at him like she had planned. "But I need you." she repeated softly.

"I'm sorry, Gen." he muttered, frowning.

"But I have no clue what to do!"

"Just take your time with him, Gen. He'll come around. I'm sure of it." Remus said with a false smile. "And you can always owl me if you need me."

She sighed. That was certainly not what she wanted to hear. "Remus, come off it. Stop being such a prude!"

"I'm not being a prude, Gen. I'm just concerned about your safety. And Ciaran's."

"We're safer with you!" she pointed out. "Who in their right mind would mess with a werewolf's family?"

"Besides Greyback, you mean?" he asked.

She glowered at him. So he was the reason Remus was acting like a prude? Without another word, she Disapparated.


	10. Ashamed

Nothing is Ever Easy

Apparently, he doesn't.

Chapter 10: Ashamed

"Oh, Remus, how could you be so heartless?" Marci sighed heavily.

"How am I heartless?" he asked weakly, knowing what her answer was going to be.

"Gen needs you! She can't raise Ciaran on her own!" Marci exclaimed, stamping her foot.

"Yeah, she does." Sirius muttered. "I mean, wouldn't you want her to help you if it were the other way 'round?"

"Of course I would."

"Then why are you doing this to her?"

Remus frowned at Sirius and said nothing. It seemed obvious to the other two that he had no reasoning, until he muttered, "Her safety. I nearly bit her once before. I didn't want it to happen again. And I want Ciaran with her. Who knows what'd happen to him without his mother."

Marci clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh, Remus!" came her muffled cry. "Why didn't you tell us in the first place?"

"I'm ashamed." Remus muttered softly. "Usually I can control myself better than that."

"But Remus, I'm sure she understood -- "

"But nothing, Sirius! I couldn't live with that if I had bit her!"

"But you didn't." Sirius pointed out. "And she still cares about you."

"You can't let that get to you." Marci sighed.

"It's already gotten to him, Marci." Sirius frowned. "Come on. Let's let him wallow in his self pity."

Marci, however, felt she needed to comfort Remus. "Remus, you can't just... she means so much to you. You can't let one little slip up ruin everything."

"But it wasn't just a little slip up!" Remus said softly. "I could've -- "

"But you didn't!" Marci said, a note of horror in her own voice. "Don't worry about what could've happened!"

"But I -- "

"No! You need to go apologize to her!"

"But -- "

"GO!"


	11. Pleas and Kissing

Nothing is Ever Easy

Ah! I know! I want the cuddly werewolf family back together again, too!

Chapter 11: Pleas and Kissing

Ciaran looked concerned for his mother, who looked deeply upset when she returned from speaking with his father, but did not say anything. It was best to leave her be at times like this.

"Mum?" he called timidly. "Mum, someone's at the door." he said, glancing at her. She was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. He could not tell if she was crying.

The next moment, though, he was following meekly at her side as she flung the door open. Ciaran peered around his mother and grinned. Remus grinned back.

Ciaran hugged his father tightly and glanced around at his mother, only to see the hem of her robes flit into the living room. "Not too happy with me, is she?" Remus asked him softly.

Ciaran sadly shook his head.

"I was afraid of that." Remus sighed as he carried Ciaran into the living room. "Hey, Gen." he sighed, sinking down next to her, still holding Ciaran.

She did not say anything. It seemed as though she were focusing on trying not cry, throw her arms around Remus and forgive him. Ciaran was hoping she would.

"Gen, I'm sorry. You know I am." Remus began softly. "Come on, let's go home. We can forget we ever had this little spat. No?" he asked, for she had begun shaking her head. "Why not?"

"I just can't forget this little spat, as you so kindly put it." she said in a soft hiss.

"Why not, Mum?" Ciaran asked, all hope of going home leaving him. "Please? I want to go home."

"Then you can go home."

"But Mum..." Ciaran began, crawling into her lap. "Please?"

Remus looked from Ciaran to Gen, realizing how close they'd grown since they had been there. Ciaran would not go without Gen and Gen, it seemed, did not wish to go at all. He muttered something about Marci not going to be very happy with him.

"Why not?" Gen asked before she could stop herself.

"Ah, she wanted me to apologize and bring you home."

Gen frowned. "She would."

"Just come home, Gen." Remus said, his tone now pleading.

"No, I won't! If anything else happened, you'd send us straight back here and you know it!"

Remus sighed. When she was right, she was right. "OK, I need to get back home anyway." he muttered, ruffling Ciaran's hair. He brushed a quick kiss against Gen's lips as Ciaran pulled a gagging face behind them. They broke apart, laughing at him.

"Keep in touch." Gen murmured softly.

"I'll try."


	12. Of Blood and Werewolves

Nothing is Ever Easy

So, we're back to hating Gen now, are we?

Chapter 12: Of Blood and Werewolves

Ciaran yawned softly and glanced at his mother, who promised she would take him to the little village a little ways away that morning. But right now she was engrossed in her morning paper. He did not understand why adults loved reading the paper, but, he figured it must be something special.

"Mum?" he began softly.

"What is it, Ciaran?" she asked, turning a page in the paper.

"Uh, why didn't you agree to go home with Daddy?" he asked for the millionth time.

"Ciaran, I've told you," she sighed, "you could have gone if you wished. I wouldn't have minded if you did."

"But I didn't want to leave you." he pouted.

She smiled softly from behind her paper and said, "Go get dressed if you want to go to the village so badly."

Ciaran frowned at her before hopping from the table and changing from his pajamas to slacks and rummaging in his wardrobe for a clean shirt. When he got back to the table, his mother had already changed into, not robes, as he usually saw her in, but a pale blue top and matching jeans. 

"Ready?" she asked softly, slipping her wand in her pocket.

"Yes'm." he smiled, taking her hand.

They followed the dirt path for a little ways without speaking. He kept glancing at his mother, looking slightly confused. She finally stopped and asked, "OK, Ciaran, what is it?"

"I've never... seen you dress as a Muggle before." he said softly. "I always thought you were Pureblood."

"Nope, Muggleborn." she said with a smile. "Why would that matter?"

"It doesn't." he muttered. "But, uh, Daddy?"

"Half-Blood." Gen smiled. "And that makes you a Half-Blood."

Ciaran still looked very concerned and she asked, "What's wrong, Ciaran?"

"Don't people hate Muggleborns?"

Gen sighed weakly. She was hoping this little conversation wouldn't pop up until he was a bit older, but she answered him anyway, "Yes, a lot of people do."

"And... they don't... like werewolves, either... do they?"

"No, they don't." Gen sighed. "But don't worry about it right now."

Much to her shock, he burst into tears. "I wanna go home!" he sniffled.

"Oh, Ciaran." she sighed, kneeling down next to him and hugging him gently. "I know you do. And I do, too, but you've got to tough it out for me, OK?"

"I want my Daddy." he sniffled softly. "And I even miss Sirius."

"I do, too." she said with a giggle. "Perhaps we'll go visit for your birthday, OK?"

"OK." he whimpered. "Can we go back, now? I really don't want to go to village today."

"Sure thing." Gen smiled.


	13. A Very Unhappy Birthday

Nothing is Ever Easy

No! It can't be happy! Because then Ciaran would not hate Remus and die a painful death! Yay!

Ah, and I've got years to cover in this, so... yeah... it might start to become very confusing very soon.

Chapter 13: A Very Unhappy Birthday

Ciaran awoke bright and early on his birthday, and, remembering his mother's promise, bounced on her bed to wake her up. "Ciaran, go back to sleep." she groaned, curling up under the blankets.

"But Mum, it's my birthday and you said we'd go see Daddy today! You promised!"

"Did I now?" she asked, trying not to grin.

"Yes, you did!" he pouted.

"Oh, fine. You can go see your daddy." she giggled.

"You're not coming?" he asked, staring at her, his expression completely heartbroken.

"I would love to go, Ciaran, but I have things I need to do." she murmured. "I'm sorry."

"You just... you just don't want to see Daddy, that's it, isn't it?" he demanded.

She did not answer him right away. "Of course I want to see your father, Ciaran, but I have things I need to do." she repeated softly.

"What kind of things?" Ciaran asked.

"Just things." she sighed. "Now go get dressed and I'll take you to your father."

"OK, Mum." Ciaran sighed, hopping off of the bed.

A little while later, he clung fast to her hand as she Disapparated to the living room of his former home. "Hey, Daddy." he said softly as Remus headed into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey, Ciaran." Remus smiled softly. "Happy Birthday."

Ciaran grinned sheepishly as he looked at his mother, who squeezed his hand before muttering, "I need to go, Remus. I'll come get him later this afternoon."

"Where you going, Gen?" he asked. "Come on, stay here. We won't bite. Well, not this morning, anyway."

She managed a small smile before saying, "I wish I could stay, but I'm rather busy." Ciaran started to whimper. She brushed a quick kiss on the top of his head and said, "Oh, come on. Usually you can't pass up time with your father. What's wrong?"

He sniffled and said very softly, "I just want you two back together. I hate it when you fight."

Remus sighed softly and said, "Ciaran, we're not fighting. We just... need some time to ourselves. And I don't want anything to happen to you. You're safer with your mum."

But Ciaran started to wail loudly. Gen sighed, sank down on the couch and pulled him onto her lap. "Calm down, Ciaran." she murmured. "You know we both love you, I don't understand why you're getting so upset."

"Because..." he sniffled. "You don't love each other."

"Of course we do." Remus said, sitting next to Gen. "But Ciaran -- "

"But Mum needs you and so do I!" he interjected.

"Mum needs to go." Gen sighed, glancing at her watch. You stay here with Daddy, I'll be back as soon as I can." She quickly Disapparated. Ciaran sighed and glanced at his father.

"Ciaran, listen, I love you both but I'd rather you two stay at that cottage. I need you to be a good boy and take care of Mummy, OK?"

"OK." Ciaran sniffled. "I'll try."

"Thank you."


	14. Relocated

Nothing Is Ever Easy

No, because angsty Ciaran is far cuter!

Chapter 14: Relocated

It seemed as though he had only just gotten to bed when his mother was shaking him gently to wake him up. "Come on, Ciaran. You gotta get up. Now! We've got to go."

"But I don't wanna go, Mum." he muttered, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Come on!" she pleaded softly. "Ciaran we've got to go!"

"Where're we going, anyway?" he asked, yawning.

"Away! Now get up, please!" Gen sighed. "Don't make me carry you, Ciaran, you're far too heavy."

He glanced at her and asked very meekly, "What's wrong, Mum?"

"Oh, please, Ciaran, we've got no time to explain!" the note of panic now obvious in her voice.

"Mum -- "

"Come on!" she gasped, grabbing his arm and Disapparating.

She staggered and stumbled as they found themselves in a clearing. "What happened, Mum? Where are we? What about Frank?"

Gen shook head her, trying to catch her breath. "I let Frank go. He's off to your dad's until we can find somewhere to stay, then I'll send for him."

"Mum?" Ciaran asked, timidly. "It's not Fenrir Greyback, is it?" She looked rather startled and he added, "Because I've heard you and Dad talking about him." Silently, she nodded. "But Mum, what... how...?"

"I don't know, baby." she sighed. "I don't know what he's got against us, but he... oh, Ciaran, he's relentless."

Ciaran sat down next to her and said very softly, "Mum, we'll be OK. Just tell Daddy and Sirius. They'll... they'll figure something out."

"I wish it were that easy." Gen sighed. "But we've got to find somewhere to go. Somewhere very far away."

Ciaran gulped. He did not wish to be further away from his father. "But Mum... can't... can't the Ministry lock him up?"

"No, love. Everyone's too scared of him."

"Even you?"

Gen nodded. "Of course I am. He's the one... that bit you. And your father."

"He bit me?" Ciaran repeated, dumbfounded.

"Of course, Ciaran! Why else do you think we've been so protective of you?"

"Well, what about you?" Ciaran demanded. "Does he want to bit you, too?"

Gen shook her head. "Come on, let's get going. And don't worry about this right now."


	15. Make it Simple

Nothing is Ever Easy

I know! He's like... a god or something. Unkillable, if that is even a word. Ah, well, they could take him. Yes, they could. But we don't want it to end like that, do we? And it's a bit too late to give Ciaran a sister, isn't it? Although, I could... ah, nevermind ;)

Chapter 15: Make it Simple

"Where are we at, Mum?" Ciaran asked softly, clinging tightly to her robes.

Gen did not answer him right away. Instead, she led him to the nearest building, a very small pub. "We'll get a room for tonight and think on it tomorrow." she sighed.

"But -- !" Ciaran began, following her up the cracked stone steps.

"But nothing." she said softly.

Once inside, they were met by the smell of cigar smoke and the laughter of a pair of wizards who were seated closest to the door. "Look what just walked in." one hissed to the other.

"Wouldn't mind a go with that." the other one chuckled.

"You'll have to excuse them." A small woman was making her way over to Gen and Ciaran, squeezing herself between tables. "You need a room?"

"Yes, please." Gen said softly.

"This your son?" the woman asked, leaning down to get a better look at Ciaran, who quickly dove behind his mother. The woman smiled and pulled a lollipop out of thin air and handed it to him.

"Thank you." he said softly.

She smiled at him and led them up a small spiral staircase. "This do you for tonight?" she asked, unlocking the door to the last room on the end.

"Yes, thank you." Gen sighed.

"If you need anything let me know." the woman smiled briefly before heading back downstairs.

Ciaran looked at his mother, who flopped on the bed, and said, "Mum, why can't we just go back to Daddy? At least tell him what happened. Maybe he can help."

"I don't think he can." she said swiftly.

"Why not?" Ciaran demanded. Gen did not answer him. "It's because you don't want to be with him, isn't it?"

"Of course not!" she told him. "I love your father!"

"Do you?" he asked her quietly.

"Of course I do!"

"Then why don't you want to go back?" Ciaran asked, frowning.

Gen started to stammer before shaking her head. "It's not as simple as you want to think it is, Ciaran."

Ciarangave her a dirty look before saying, "Then make it simple, Mum!"

"I can't!" she exclaimed. "I wish I could but I can't!"

Ciaran shook his head. He couldn't believe that. He wouldn't. He merely curled up on the bed and nodded off after a little while. Gen sighed softly for what seemed like the millionth time. "And you're not helping anything." she said softly.


	16. Bye

Nothing is Ever Easy

Well, that may work, but what I was thinking was Gen and Remus could have a little romp one night and she gets pregnant. But I'd be so tempted to make her lose it, you know?

Chapter 16: Bye

Ciaran woke up the next morning and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Then he noticed Sirius grinning at him from the small desk. "What's so funny?" he asked grumpily.

"You look so much like your father but you act just like your mum." Sirius pointed out.

Ciaran ignored him and asked, "Where is my mum? And what are you doing here?"

"Your mum's downstairs with your dad. And I came here because I felt like it, little man."

Ciaran frowned at him. "No wonder Mum hates you." he muttered.

Sirius's chair hit the floor with a heavy thud. "Now what makes you think your mum hates me?"

Ciaran shrugged. "The way she talks about you, I suppose."

Sirius frowned at this, but muttered something about going to find Gen and Remus. Once he left, Ciaran quickly changed and waited for them to come back.

When they did, Gen lurking slightly behind the two men, Ciaran smiled sheepishly. The last few times he had seen his father, things did not go well.

Remus smiled softly. He looked rather tired and slightly pale. "Morning, Ciaran." he muttered.

"Morning." Ciaran answered softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Exactly what your mother asked me." Remus said, glancing at Gen. He sat down next to Ciaran and murmured, "I've been trying to talk your mum into letting you come home."

"And you don't want to?" Ciaran asked, looking at his mum.

"Of course I want to." she said softly.

He did not take the time to note the sadness in her voice. He grabbed his father's hand and said, "Well, let's go!"

"Ciaran," Gen and Remus began together.

Ciaran stopped. He looked from his parents to Sirius and back again. "What? What now? Why won't you go?" he demanded of Gen.

"Ciaran," Gen murmured, sitting on his other side, "you go home, OK? Just for a little while."

Sirius fidgeted. He hated to intrude on family privacy. He motioned to Remus that he'd wait in the hall and quickly left.

Ciaran glanced at her and sighed. "But I'm sure Daddy wants you home, too. Don't you?"

Remus nodded. "Home's not home without you." he pointed out.

"So let's go!" Ciaran said, now pulling on Gen's arm.

"Ciaran, I'd love to, I really would, but, I can't." she said, staring pointedly at Remus, who quickly looked away.

Ciaran frowned at them. "Come on, Daddy, let's go." he finally muttered, taking Remus's hand and leading him to the door without so much as a good-bye to his mother.


	17. Memory Charms

Nothing Is Ever Easy

So... no one liked my thought?

Chapter 17: Memory Charms

"Daddy? Why didn't Mummy want to come with us?" Ciaran asked softly as he sat between his father and Sirius.

"Yeah, Daddy, why didn't Mummy come home?" Sirius asked, grinning, bouncing on the couch.

"Because Mummy's mad at me." Remus sighed.

"Mummy? Mad at you? Impossible!" Sirius barked. Ciaran started to laugh despite himself.

"Mummy can get mad at me, Sirius, remember?"

Sirius shook his head, dropping his goofing tones. "I've never known a time for her to get mad at you."

"Yeah, well, she's mad at me now."

Ciaran's eyes widened and he asked, "Why is she mad at you? What did you do?"

Remus chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Don't worry about it, Ciaran. She'll come around. In fact, if you stay with Sirius, I'll go try to talk her into coming back again."

"OK!"

Remus grabbed his cloak and quickly headed out the door, Disapparating at the end of the walk.

"dammit, Remus! You have a knack for sneaking up on me, don't you?" Gen gasped.

Remus smiled tiredly and nodded. "Listen, I'm just going to cut to the chase: our sons want you home?"

"Sirius?" she asked with a frown, her hands on her hips.

"Yup, Sirius."

Gen giggled. "OK, so, he's officially lost it. How about you?"

Remus frowned at her. "Gwendolyn Elizabeth Moore," he began, "you know how I doing. I want you home."

"But you don't want me home." she added.

"Yeah, I'm torn, basically."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't be. I'd rather Ciaran be with me, though. I mean, I'm not saying you're a bad father, but..."

"I know, I know. Sirius is a bad influence."

"What are we going to do about Ciaran?" she asked, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. "Another Memory Charm?"

Remus frowned. Neither of them liked having to do the occasional Memory Charm on their son, but felt they had to be done. "I suppose we'll have to." he muttered.

"Dammit." she sighed. "I was afraid of that."


	18. Bonding with Sirius

Nothing is Ever Easy

They used the charm after he was bitten, so he would forget the circumstances on which he was bitten.

Aw, but you don't even like the thought of a little romp between Gen and Moony?

Chapter 18: Bonding with Sirius

Ciaran was getting impatient with Sirius, who had taken to reading the paper. He hated the fact that adults devoted so much of their time to read the paper! "Sirius?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Sirius muttered, folding the paper and tucking it away. "Can I help you?"

"You think my mum and dad'll get back together? I don't like moving so much with Mummy."

Sirius took great care in wording his answer. "I honestly cannot say, Ciaran. That's up to them. But I hope, for your mum's sake, at least, that she does forgive him."

"Why?" Ciaran asked.

"Your mum deserves to be happy, Ciaran."

"But she's happy with Daddy!"

"Well, yes," Sirius sighed. "Yes she is. But right now she's not, is she?" Ciaran shook his head. "And your daddy isn't either, is he?"

"No." Ciaran whispered. "Do you – do you think it's because of me?"

"Why would you think it's because of you?" Sirius asked gently.

"Because, I'm a werewolf, and Mummy can't – and I don't – and Daddy -- " Ciaran said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Aw, come here." Sirius sighed, hugging him tightly. "Your mum loves you, no matter what. And you know your dad'll always be there if you need him. And me. I'm here, too. And don't you worry about being a werewolf."

Ciaran started to sniffle. "I want my mummy."

"Well, let's wait a little while and see if Daddy brings her back, OK?"

"OK." Ciaran sniffled.

"You really love your mum, don't you?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Ciaran said, staring at Sirius as though he could not believe Sirius would think to ask him something so obvious. "I love my mummy! I hate it when... when..."

"When what, Ciaran?" Sirius prodded, curious.

Ciaran shook his head. "I told her I wouldn't tell." he whispered.

"Well, maybe you should tell." Sirius whispered.

Ciaran thought about this. Sirius was right, he supposed. "She cries a lot, Sirius." he whispered.

"Your mum? Cry? I don't see that." Sirius said with a small smile.

"Oh, but she does! She does nearly every night!"

Sirius could not believe what he was hearing. "Come on, let's go talk to your mum."


	19. Worries

Nothing is Ever Easy

Of course I do! It is my favorite pairing. Though Gen/James is close, too. And sadness? Well, I've tired to make it happy before. And it didn't work out, now did it?

Chapter 19: Worries

"So," Gen sighed, resting her head against Remus's chest. "We've decided what we're going to do about Ciaran. What about me?"

"What about you?" he murmured, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"What am I going to do? Where am I going to go?" she sighed again, and sniffled.

"Don't worry about that right now. We'll think of something." he said with a slight frown.

She began to cry. "But I can't help it, Remus! I feel so damn helpless."

"Don't." he began softly. "It's not your fault, Gwendolyn. It's not anyone's fault but Fenrir's."

She shook her head, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "Why don't you come with us, then, since you don't want me home?"

"I do want you home, you know that. But I don't want him going after you, too. And I think someone needs to be around, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, that makes me feel better." she muttered, flopping onto the bed.

"I'm sorry." he said, for what felt to him the millionth time. He stretched out on the bed next to her and brushed a kiss against her cheek. "Gen, I really am. I want us to be happy, but, well, I won't be happy if anything happens to you."

"I know you wouldn't." she said, frowning at him. "But I just -- "

She was interrupted by the door flying open and Sirius and Ciaran grinning at them. "We weren't – ah, interrupting anything, were we?" Sirius smirked.

"No, you weren't." Gen giggled.

"Damn. If only we can a few minutes later!" Sirius cried dramatically.

Gen groaned and tossed a pillow at him. "Oh, shut up, you git."

Ciaran snickered and crawled up on the bed with his mum and dad. Gen exchanged a kind of pained glanced at Remus. Sirius looked curiously between the two of them. Then, he got it. "Gen, you're not going to -- ?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "Got to, don't we?"

"Come here!" he muttered, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room. "You can't keep putting Memory Charms on him, Gwendolyn."

"I know!" She cried. "But Sirius, what else can I do?"

"Anything! You can tell him everything, for one!"

"He's so young!"

"Yeah, well, he's tough, like you. He can handle it!"

"No, he can't!" she shrieked.

"Yes, he can." Sirius said, frantically covering her mouth with his hand. "He can, Gen."

She shook her head quickly. "He couldn't take it when Remus told him he was a werewolf. How is he going to handle all that? Tell me, Sirius!"

"I don't know, OK? I really don't. But don't do anymore Memory Charms on him, Gen! It's not right!"

"I know it's not right!" she hissed. "OK, so don't – don't berate me!"

"What's going on out here?" Remus called, glancing around the doorway, Ciaran at his heels.

"Nothing." Gen said, looking away from Sirius. But yeah, he had a point.


	20. Bites and Charms

Nothing is Ever Easy

Ah, sorry I haven't updated any today. My assclown brother hogged MY, much emphasis on MY computer today. Faggot ass bitch. I mean, ah, no! Think of the trauma Ciaran would endure. Oh, the sexy partiness!

And I think I'm going to start aging Ciaran by years and whatnot in the next few chapters. What do you guys think?

And I'm proud of Sirius for taking charge this chapter. I've included several things I'm sure you guys would love to yell at Remus. :) and, yes, cliffies ARE fun.

Chapter 20: Bites and Charms

"Remus, mate, can I talk to you for a second?" Sirius chuckled weakly, dragging Remus away from Gen and Ciaran. "You aren't putting a Memory Charm on him, I won't let you, Lupin." Sirius threatened.

"But I -- "

"No. It's torture. And he'll find everything out sooner or later, and he'll be mighty pissed if he knows what you've done."

"But he's so young!"

"Your parents didn't do that to you, did they?" Sirius demanded.

"No." Remus sighed. "No, they didn't. And you're right, I won't do that."

"Now, about Gen..." Sirius began.

"Sirius, don't get me started on her, please." Remus sighed, sounding tired.

Sirius, however, was tired of Remus of hurting Gwendolyn. "Remus, mate, the woman would get bitten for you! Why are you doing this to her?"

"I know she'd get herself bit for me! But that's not the point, Sirius! I don't WANT her bitten. She deserves better than me."

"So this is what this is all about, is it?" Sirius asked, frowning, his arms crossed over his chest. "No – she – doesn't! And for me to say that, you know it's true. She loves you. She loves your son. Can't you cut her some slack?"

Remus, too, began to frown. "I don't want her hurt, Sirius. It's best for her this way."

Sirius looked as though he were tempted to grab Remus and slap him around a little bit. "No, it's not, and you know it! This isn't better for her. This is hurting her worse than anything."

"Sirius, this isn't fair." Remus snapped. "Why are you bombarding me right now?"

"Because someone needs to." Sirius snapped back. "Dammit, Lupin. Why don't you just give her a chance? Admit it. You haven't. You're the only person she cares about. She needs you."

Remus considered what Sirius had said for a moment, then, sighing, he said, "I know that. I just want her safe. I don't want Fenrir -- "

"Forget Fenrir! That can't be the only reason you want her away. So, tell me. Do you love her, or don't you?"

"Sirius -- "

"Do you or don't you?"


	21. Journals, Letters, and the Ministry

Nothing is Ever Easy

I hate assclown brothers! Especially mine! Who says Neopets is bad! (shoves her collection of Neopets plushies under her bed)

I'm figuring this is the most dramatical-like thing I'll ever do. But, yeah, I'll have some light-hearted moments in this, like, say, Ciaran's first kiss.

This chapter MAY confuse some of you, but, if you read it rather closely, you'll find Remus's answer.

Chapter 21: Journals, Letters, and the Ministry

_'So. It's my eighth birthday today. Mum gave me this journal... thing... to write in, since I won't talk to her as much as I used to. Or so she says._

_I love my Mum. I really do. But she shouldn't have to raise me by herself. My father, well, I haven't seen him in about a year now. But he writes, often. And Sirius does, too. _

_I just want my mum to be happy, but lately she's been so upset. And so tired. I wish I could get her and Dad back together.'_

Ciaran dropped his quill and stuffed his journal under his bed. Heading to the kitchen, he yawned and stretched.

"Mum?" he called, heading into the living room now, nibbling a Cauldron Cake.

"Hmm?" she asked, reading a letter quickly.

"Who's that from?"

"Ah, Sirius." she said, folding it and tucking it safely in her pocket. She smiled weakly and said, "Don't spoil your dinner, Ciaran."

"It's one little Cauldron Cake, Mum!" Ciaran whined, breaking it in half and offering her a half. She shook her head. "Come off it, Mum. You haven't been eating much lately."

"I'm not hungry, Ciaran." she said gently. "Don't worry about it!" she added at the look on his face.

"Is this about Daddy?" he asked.

"No." Gen sighed, shaking her head. "No, it's not."

"Well, why doesn't he visit us anymore? Doesn't he love us?"

Gen smiled softly and said, "Of course he does, Ciaran. And he came last night. You were asleep."

"Couldn't you have woken me up?" Ciaran asked, frowning.

"I could have. And I'm sorry I didn't."

"Well, what did he want?"

Gen's fingers entangled in her hair as she answered, "He, he wanted to see how we we're doing."

Ciaran gave her a disbelieving look as he hopped off the couch and said, "Why, then, isn't he here with us?"

She sighed wearily and said, "He wants to. But times are difficult, especially for him." Gen said, casting a glare towards the direction of the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ that lay on the coffee table. She raised a slightly shaking hand and brushed his bangs out of his face. "And you need a haircut. It's getting too long and keeps falling in your eyes."

"Mum!" Ciaran groaned, brushing her hand away. "That's not what we're talking about."

"Well, it's a mother thing. I'm sorry." Gen said with a teeny grin. "But, it's like I said, your father truly wants to be here, but it's hard enough constantly moving with you."

Ciaran frowned again, knowing what she meant. "I'm sorry, Mum." he whispered softly.

"It's not your fault." she said, repeating the words Remus kept telling her over and over again, in person, and in his letters. "So, don't worry about it."

"But Mum, couldn't you get in serious trouble with the Ministry?"

"I don't care about the Ministry." Gen smirked. "When has the Ministry ever been there for me?"

Ciaran grinned. Now THAT was more like his mother.


	22. Wendi

Nothing is Ever Easy

Ah, Ciaran's first kiss. It's going to be so sweet! (smiles)

Chapter 22: Wendi

_'Well, we've moved, again. But Mum promises we'll stay here. For as long as we can, anyway. _

_I really want to go to Hogwarts, but she says I can't. Well, I do have three more years to change her mind. I think I need to start working on it now, though. Because she's rather stubborn._

_Oh, I met a girl today. She's really nice. Though she thinks I'm weird. Her name is Wendi. When I told Mum, she grinned. I wonder why?'_

Ciaran flopped down on his bed and thought back to earlier that afternoon. He had asked his mother if he could go and wander around. She gave him the same warning of not wandering off too far.

This was, after all, a Muggle village and she did not think they could stay there if she was forced to do magic.

"I'll be careful, Mum. I promise." he had told her.

"All right, Ciaran." she had sighed.

He headed directly down the small path leading from their small house, almost getting lost. But, then, after a little while, he found a very small stream with a very small little girl sitting next to it, watching the small fish swim around lazily.

She had thick, curly red hair and dark blue eyes. And it seemed she was nearly his age, if not a little bit younger.

He timidly stepped next to her and watched the tiny fish swim, too. They were a deep pinkish color. He figured they were probably baby salmon or something.

"Hi!" the girl spoke unexpectedly, scaring about a dozen of the fish. "I haven't seem you before. Do you live around here?"

"My mother and I just moved here." he muttered.

"What about your dad?"

"He lives in London."

She looked at him, startled for a moment, and whispered, "Long way from home, aren't you?"

He nodded sadly and she decided not to question him further. "I live with my mum, too. My dad... well, he's dead. Murdered, they think." She giggled nervously and said, "What am I telling you all this for? I haven't even told you my name. It's Wendi. Wendi Hawkins."

"Ciaran Lupin."

Wendi giggled despite herself. "That's a... different name."

"One of my father's friends is named Sirius." Ciaran shrugged, feeling slightly offended by her laughter.

Wendi stared at him for a moment, then burst into hysterical giggles. "You people are weird. But weird is good. Sometimes." she smiled. When he didn't answer, she asked, "School starts in a few weeks. Will you be going?"

"My mum's going to teach me." he said, looking intently at a very fat fish.

"Oh." Wendi sounded very disappointed. "Well, I need to get home. I'll see you around, Ciaran!"

"Bye." he waved, getting up and stretching, heading home, too.


	23. Do You Think I'm Odd?

Nothing is Ever Easy

I would think you would know, since you like to look up their names. Wendi is Welsh, taken from Gwendolyn.

Chapter 23: Do You Think I'm Odd?

Ciaran and Wendi were fast friends. And she felt the need to tell him what she thought had happened to her father.

"Ciaran, everyone else thinks I'm weird. But I think I can trust you." she smiled. "Do you believe in werewolves?"

Ciaran choked on his chocolate chip cookie and stared at her. "Why would you ask me that?" he asked nervously.

"Because. I think my daddy was killed by a werewolf." she said, her tone very soft, but very serious.

"Well... I don't think you're odd. I mean, there COULD be such things as werewolves. Couldn't there?"

Wendi grinned and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! You're the first person to agree with me!"

He grinned nervously and hugged her back. "Why do you think your dad was... killed by a werewolf?"

"Because!" she said, hopping up walking on a fallen tree like a balance beam. "Because, they found my dad the morning after a full moon. And there's no way a knife could've done that!" she said, matter-of-factly, hopping down. "But my mum says werewolves are faerie tales."

"Not mine." Ciaran whispered.

"What did you say?" Wendi asked sweetly, not having heard him.

"Nothing." he said, shaking his head.

"You know what? I haven't met your mum yet." Wendi said, sitting down on the tree and eying him with interest. "What does she do?"

"She – she -- "

"Well, if she doesn't work, there's no shame in that." Wendi giggled. "My mum doesn't either. My uncle tries to help out a lot. But he can only do so much. Why doesn't your dad live with you and your mum?"

"You're very curious, aren't you?" Ciaran asked her, frowning.

"Yes, I am!" Wendi giggled again. She hopped back up and grabbed his hand. "Come ON! I want to meet your mum!"

She half-dragged him back to the small house he shared with his mother. He gaped and shoved her around the side of the house at the sight of his mother sitting on the low stone fence around the house, talking to Sirius.

"Is that your dad?" Wendi whispered.

Ciaran shook his head. "That's Sirius."

"Well! Go on! Introduce me!"

"No." Ciaran whispered, straining his ears to listen.

"You're being rude!" Wendi whispered back. "But your mum is very pretty."

Ciaran said nothing, thankful his mother wasn't wearing her robes. "Where did they go?" he whispered to her.

"Right back here." Gen smiled, leaning against the side of the house, grinning. "And I'll thank you not to eavesdrop, Ciaran."

"What did Sirius want?" he demanded as Wendi started to giggle again.

"Nothing." Gen smiled. "Nothing at all."

"MUM!" Ciaran groaned. He really wished Wendi would stop giggling. But his mum was rather taken with her and invited her for dinner.

"No, thank you. I really need to get home to my mum. Bye, Ciaran!" Wendi said, still giggling, as she raced down the path to her own house.

"You Apparated in front of a Muggle!" Ciaran said, staring at his mother in awe.

"She didn't see me." Gen smiled, ushering him inside. "She was laughing at you. I think she has a little crush on you."

"Ew!" Ciaran groaned.

"You won't be saying 'ew!' in a few years' time." Gen grinned.


	24. First Kisses

Nothing is Ever Easy

I think it's rather sweet, myself. And, ah, I'm sure you guys'll enjoy this. (hits the virtual fast forward button) Ciaran's first kiss! (giggle snort)

Oh, and, if you guys ask me really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY nicely, I MAY do a fic on Ciaran and Wendi's life IF he had lived. An AU of an AU, if you will.

Chapter 24: First Kisses

"Ciaran, where HAVE you been?" Wendi demanded, her hands on her hips, staring at a groggy Ciaran, who had just tested his own Sleepiness Potion.

"Huh?" he asked leaning against the door frame. "Mum, you HAD to make ME test it, didn't you?"

Wendi glared at her fourteen-year-old friend and sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, who else was going to test it? Frank?" Gen asked, coming down the hall, carrying a load of laundry.

"Yes!" Ciaran answered with a yawn.

Gen smiled and said, "Well, it'll wear off in a few minutes."

Wendi stared at them, wondering what on earth they were talking about. "Come on." she sighed, grabbing Ciaran's hand. "I want to talk to you."

"Okie dokey." he said with another yawn. "Oh, I'm sorry." he added at the look on her face. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." she smiled. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, Ciaran. But first, what was your mum talking about?" she asked. She was very curious as to why he did not attend school like a normal teenager.

"Nothing. What did you want to talk about?"

"Ciaran!" Wendi sighed, grabbing his hand. "Boys are so oblivious, aren't they?" she asked, more to herself than to him.

"Uh..." Ciaran said, shaking his head. The effects of his Sleepiness Potion were wearing off and he was wondering why she was holding his hand.

"Ciaran, I really, really like you. Even though you are odd." Wendi giggled.

"Huh?" Ciaran asked, feeling very much confused at that moment. His mother had said, ages ago, that she thought Wendi fancied him. But he did not agree. "Wait a sec -- "

She cut him off, brushing her lips against his. Any and all lasting effects of the Sleepiness Potion were gone. "Wendi!" he gaped, gently pushing her away.

"What?" she asked with a sweet smile. "I told you. I like you."

"But that was... that was..." Ciaran shook his head again, confused more than he had ever been.

Wendi looked as though she were about to cry. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." she muttered, getting to her feet.

He grabbed her hand and helped himself to his feet. "No, it's OK. You took me by surprise, is all." he said with a weak laugh.

She smiled nervously and said, "I'm sorry, Ciaran. I really am. I shouldn't have done that, really. I don't even think you like me like that."

He grinned and brushed a quick kiss against her lips. "Of course I do." he smirked. "But I didn't think YOU liked ME like that."

Wendi smiled, throwing her arms around his neck, grinning. "That just made my day, Ciaran."

"You're welcome?" he asked with his own grin.


	25. A GenRemus Moment

Nothing is Ever Easy

Well, OK, since you made me laugh, I will do a sequel after this. :)

Chapter 25: A Gen/Remus Moment

Ciaran and Wendi were out running errands for Gen, which she was glad for, because Remus happened to pop up unexpectedly and Ciaran was none too pleased with him as of late.

"Hey, Gen." he smiled weakly, brushing a kiss against her cheek. "Where's my son?"

"Out. With his girlfriend." she said with a weak smile, sinking down onto the window seat.

"Girlfriend?" Remus repeated, looking dumbfounded.

"Yes. Girlfriend." Gen said, now grinning.

"Isn't he a bit... young?"

"Oh, come on. I was fancying you at that age." Gen sighed wistfully, drawing her knees to her chest as Remus sat down next to her.

"Yeah, you were, weren't you?"

She nodded and said, "I know what you mean, though. She's a Muggle, Remus. And she doesn't know he's a wizard, much less a werewolf."

"And he fancies her?" Remus asked, with a frown.

"Remus, it's cute!" Gen exclaimed, staring at him as though he were mad. "And it's far more than I can say for you!"

"Don't start that, Gwendolyn." he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. "I miss you both, and you know that."

"But you never took my feelings into consideration, now did you?"

"Of course I did." he said, frowning again. "When didn't I?"

"When I was pregnant with Ciaran!"

"I've explained that to you, Gwendolyn. And I've tried to make it up to you!" She looked very upset, so he said, "Well, you've got me all to yourself right now."

"Yeah, and I'd totally shag you, but I don't know when Ciaran'll be back." she giggled.

Remus laughed and said, "That's the only thing stopping you?"

"Yup." she laughed. "I can show a little restraint. But just a little bit."

"I never thought you could." he smiled, brushing a kiss against her lips.

"Oh, gee, thanks for trusting me." she giggled, rolling her eyes. "I love you, too."

"I know you do." he grinned.

"You know, I'm thinking of taking you up on that offer." Gen giggled, kissing him lightly, then squealing as they went toppling off the window seat. "Do you know how great it would be if someone walked in right now?" she asked him, trying not to laugh.

"Wonderful." he grinned. "I bet this looks really flattering."

"Oh, shut up." she giggled.

"Yes'm." he said, brushing another kiss to her lips, this time a bit more passionately.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Gen sighed, pushing him away.

"Usually I'm the one saying that." Remus said, with a small smile. "But you're right."

"I'm always right." she said, sounding a bit put off with herself.

"Not always." he said with a playful smirk.

"Oh, shut up. Who asked you?"

"No one."

"Exactly!"


	26. To Tell the Truth

Nothing is Ever Easy

I think that was my favorite chapter, ever. Ah, they came so close to doing the hibbity dibbity, but, alas, what would their son think if he walked in on them?

Shall I end this in the next couple of chapters, or wait a little bit? And what do you think of Ciaran's middle name? (smirks) Very original, innit? (NOTE: Being sarcastic like).

Chapter 26: To Tell the Truth

Wendi was happily leaning against Ciaran, watching the sun set. He was dozing, his back against a large beech tree, absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"Ciaran?" she asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"Is that owl... carrying a letter... in its beak?"

"Do what, Wendi?" he asked with a small yawn.

"That owl has a letter in its beak!"

Ciaran sat up suddenly, feeling very much awake as he stared after Frank, getting very much older, but indeed, clutching a letter tightly in his beak. "Oh, shit!" Ciaran whispered, scrambling to his feet and racing back to the house, feeling the need to get that letter.

"CIARAN!"

He ignored her, racing home, stumbling over tree roots, and leaping over the low stone fence. But his mother was already tearing the letter open, a confused expression on her face. "Who's it... from...?" he panted, clutching a stitch in his chest.

"Your father." she said shortly, heading inside, stopping when she heard Wendi shouting at Ciaran. "You... haven't told her yet?"

"No." he whined. "Can't you do a Memory Charm or something?"

"No, I won't." Gen whispered. "You should have told her before now that you're magical, Ciaran! Why, what do you think would have happened if your father hadn't told me he's a werewolf?"

"Don't start, Mum, please."

Wendi, however, was staring at the two of them, her arms crossed over her chest, glaring angrily as she took in Frank, the letter Gen was still clutching, and Gen's robes.

"Ciaran John Lupin, are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to leave?"

Ciaran looked from his mum to Wendi, then grabbed her hand and led her inside. "Mum, you want to help me, or...?"

"It's up to you." she sighed sadly. "I'll be back, I promise."

"Thanks." he spat. "Wendi, ah, I really, really don't know how exactly I'm SUPPOSED to tell you this, but, um..."

"But...?" she asked, still glaring at him.

"Aha, I'm a wizard; so's my dad. My mum's a witch."

"You're joking, right?" she scoffed.

"Nope." Ciaran said, shaking his head. "Frank," he said, pointing at the owl, who started hooting, "delivers our letters, as you saw."

"Anything else?" she asked weakly.

"Um... my dad and I, we're both werewolves." He shut his eyes tightly, figuring she'd run out the house and never come back, or something like that. Instead, she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"Thank you!" she whispered. "You've just proved that I'm not crazy!" she giggled, kissing him again.

All Ciaran could get out was a few disjointed syllables. This was definitely NOT the reaction he was expecting. But it was far better, he had to admit.


	27. Muggle Interpretations

Nothing is Ever Easy

They are so cute, aren't they? I'm trying to get people to draw me some art of them together, but so far, I've gotten none! (sob sob sob)

I love John, too. I couldn't think of a good name for him, so, I gave him his daddy's middle name. :)

Chapter 27: Muggle Interpretations

"So, do you have any family members who were, like, burned at the stake?" Wendi asked, bouncing excitedly on the couch, staring at Ciaran, who was trying not to laugh at her.

"No. No witch or wizard has ever actually been burned at a stake. They would just perform Freezing Charms and pretend to be burning. Then Disapparate when the Muggles were distracted."

"Disapparate?"

"Disappear in one place and reappear somewhere else."

"Can you do that?" she asked excitedly.

"No." Ciaran said, shaking his head and laughing. "No, I'm not old enough. But my mum can."

"Do you think she'll do it if I ask her to?" Wendi asked, her blue eyes glittering.

"Maybe." Ciaran smiled.

"So, do you guys use flying carpets or brooms?"

Ciaran smiled patiently and said, "Carpets have been banned for ages. Wendi, Muggle interpretation is far different from what's actually real."

"Yeah, but we do use brooms." Gen smiled, sinking down on the couch and sighing softly. "We're actually created a sport just for brooms."

"Really?" Wendi asked, staring at her, astonished. "Have you ever played it?"

"Yes, I have. I did when I was younger. One of my friends said I should have been a professional, but I found out I was pregnant with Ciaran before I could have played pro."

Ciaran looked slightly upset by that. "Mum, I'm sorry, I didn't -- "

"It's not your fault, Ciaran." Gen smiled. "Your father didn't want me playing professionally, anyway."

"Why?" Wendi and Ciaran asked together.

"Ah, Remus doesn't care much for Quidditch. Plus I was kind of a danger to myself on the Pitch." Gen giggled.

"Ca – can I ask you something?" Wendi asked tentatively of Gen. Gen nodded, so Wendi asked, "Ciaran told me his father is a werewolf. Was Ciaran born a werewolf, or was he bitten?"

Gen frowned and said, "He was bitten when he was four."

Ciaran glanced at his mother. Normally, she would not talk about when he was bitten. "It's a bit of a sensitive thing for Mum, Wendi." he murmured.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't – I was just -- "

"It's OK." Gen said with a weak smile. "Ah, I've got a book on Quidditch, if you're interested...?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Wendi giggled. With another small smile, Gen headed to her room, returning with the book a few minutes later. "Thank you." Wendi sighed happily, thumbing through the book. "Hey! The pictures move!"

"Yeah. If you develop pictures in the right kind of Potion, they'll move." Gen grinned. "Though don't ask me the Potion. I nearly failed my Potions class."

It wasn't the first time Wendi looked startled. "You lot... there's schools...?"

Gen nodded. "Yeah. It's where I met his father. But I've been teaching Ciaran here." she sighed. "I wish I could've sent him to school."

Wendi, feeling a bit overwhelmed then, muttered something about going home. At the door, she stopped and turned back to Gen. "One last thing? Will you Disapparate for me?"

Gen turned on the spot, disappeared, and reappeared outside. "It's a bit hard to do, but once you get the hang of it, it's fairly simple."

"Wicked!"


	28. A Long and Complicated Story

Nothing is Ever Easy

Wendi seems to enjoy magic, does she not?

Chapter 28: A Long and Complicated Story

Wendi wandered about the tiny little village, bored. Since it was a full moon, Ciaran could not keep her company.

She was a bit startled to notice Gen outside of the tiny pub and immediately headed over to her. "Hi." she smiled. "Why aren't you -- "

"I can't." Gen said, cutting her off and glancing around nervously. "Want to walk with me?"

"Sure."

They were a little ways away from the pub, and out of earshot, when Gen answered, "I can't stay with him. So I let him rampage the house." At the look on Wendi's face, she added, "It can all be fixed rather easily."

"You sure?" Wendi asked uncertainly.

"Positive. Now, can I ask a favor of you?"

Wendi nodded and said, "Sure. Anything."

"Stay with Ciaran tomorrow for me?"

"Why?" Wendi asked before she could stop herself.

Gen managed a small smile before answering. "I need to go to London. To see his father."

"Why doesn't his dad live with you?" Wendi asked before she could stop herself. "I mean, doesn't he love you guys?"

Gen smiled sadly and asked, "Ciaran hasn't told you?"

Wendi shook her head. "But, if you don't want to tell me, then, you don't have to. I understand."

Gen heaved a heavy sigh and said, "It's a rather long and sort of complicated kind of story."

"I'm up for it." Wendi said eagerly.

"Wendi, first you have to understand. It is considered a shame to have a werewolf in your family by most of the wizarding world."

"So, you're, like, a giant outcast, aren't you?"

Gen nodded. "First I married a werewolf. Then my son was bitten. So, yeah, you can consider me an outcast, if you wish."

"But why – why is it a shame?"

Gen frowned and answered, "Well, werewolves cannot control themselves at all during the full moon. Granted, there have been several advances made, werewolves are considered one of the most dangerous creatures because of the fact that they affect wizards and Muggles. And if a Muggle is bitten, that's a lot of paperwork for the ministry, plus there's always the hassle of dealing with the Muggle."

"But – but you love them both, Ciaran and his dad, don't you?"

"I do." Gen nodded. "But in the wolf state of mind, neither of them really know who they are. If I were to go in the house right now, Ciaran would probably tear me to shreds without knowing it was me."

Wendi shuddered unconsciously, and glanced back at Gen, who smiled gently. "You said Ciaran was bitten when he was four. Was it by his dad?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"The same werewolf that bit his father."

"But I don't -- "

Gen started to laugh and said, "Wendi, witches and wizards age slower than Muggles. We can live well past a hundred and fifty years."

Wendi stared at her in disbelief. "Now, I'll believe you about werewolves, but I don't believe that."

Gen shrugged and said, "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah, you never answered my original question."

"Well, because Ciaran's father is a noble prude." When Wendi started to giggle, Gen said, "He is! He blames himself for Ciaran being bitten. And he doesn't want anything to happen to me. Now, it's getting late, Wendi. I think you need to get home."

"Bye!" Wendi smiled.

"Good night." Gen smiled back, Dispparating.

"That's still wicked."


	29. A Father Son Talk?

Nothing is Ever Easy

I have to say, I have been thinking of this chapter for days on end. And I'm still not sure how I want it to go. Ah, well, I'll, hopefully, figure it out by the end of the chapter.

Chapter 29: A Father-Son Talk?

Gen sighed heavily and wrapped her cloak tighter around herself as she waited for Remus outside of The Leaky Cauldron. A light rain had started to fall by the time he had met up with her. "OK, Gen. What do you need?" he asked tiredly, then, realizing he sounded angry with her, he smiled apologetically.

"I need you do talk to your son." she sighed, brushing her sodden bangs out of her face and following him into the pub.

"Why?" he asked with a slight frown. "Gen, I figured you could handle -- "

"I can't handle this." she whispered. She brushed off his grumpy attitude and sighed again. "Remus, he still isn't used to this. You need to talk to him about it. I mean, shouldn't he be used to it by now?"

"You're right, Gen, he should be used to this." Remus frowned. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to him!" she hissed, flopping down at the nearest table.

"But Gen, what on earth do you expect me to tell him?"

She frowned and said, "Remus, he just – he needs someone to talk to him about this. And, well, since you're his father, and a werewolf, I'm sure you can think of something."

"How is he not used to this?"

Gen looked as though she were fighting tears and said, "He's just not rebounding from it as fast as you can. And I would've thought that he could."

"He should." Remus said again. "I'll talk to him if you want me to."

"Thank you." she smiled.

He nodded and finished sipping his drink, then waited for her. "Gen, what if he doesn't want to talk to me, though?"

"Of COURSE he does." Gen smiled.

"But he's never there when I visit."

"I know." she frowned. "He's usually off with Wendi."

"Well, at least he's enjoying himself."

She nodded sadly and grabbed her cloak. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Together, they Disapparated and found themselves in the living room of the cottage. Gen quietly crept down the hall and peered into Ciaran's room. "Oh, Remus." Gen smiled. "I don't think we need to bother him right now."

Ciaran was stretched out on his bed, dozing peacefully. Wendi was curled up next to him, her head on his chest.

"No, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"OK." Gen smiled. "I think you follow their lead and go home, take your own nap. You look tired."

"I will." he smiled back, brushing a kiss against her lips.


	30. Parents Sigh

Nothing is Ever Easy

I know! Ah, I'll see what the Gaians can come up with. Only five more chapters left in this, unless you talk me into forty.

Wendi's mum needs a name.

Chapter 30: Parents... Sigh

"Ciaran?" Wendi timidly sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"My mum said my dad came over yesterday." he muttered.

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked, looking confused.

"Yes, Wendi, it is."

"Oh." she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Can you tell me why it's so bad, then?"

He looked as though he was unsure he wanted to tell her. "Wendi, I hate the way he's done her, my mum, I mean."

"What has he done to her?" Wendi prodded gently, brushing his hair out of his face and sighing. "I mean, it can't be that bad, the way she talks about him."

"My mother was a different woman when we first left." he sighed sadly, his voice breaking.

"You really love your mum, don't you?"

"I do. And I hate him for that!"

"Ciaran don't – don't say that!" she whispered. "At least you get to see your father!"

Ciaran sighed heavily and wiped his eyes on his sleeves in a way much similar to his mother. "I'm sorry, Wendi."

"It's OK. Just – just give your father another chance, for me?"

Silently, he nodded. Though, he had to admit, it was going to be hard to give his father another chance.

"Ciaran." Wendi sighed gently. "You don't have to seem so upset. I mean, I know you love your mum, but, come on. He's your father."

"My mum says the same thing." he frowned. "But it's not very fatherly to leave us alone."

Wendi shook her head vigorously. "No, it's not Ciaran. But don't hold that against him! I mean..." she trailed off, sighing sadly. "Just give him a second chance. He loves you and he loves your mum."

"It doesn't seem like it." Ciaran spat.

Wendi let out a wail and raced home. "Wendi, what's wrong?" her mother asked gently, hopping up and placing a comforting arm around her daughter.

Between sobs, Wendi relayed what had happened between her and Ciaran to her mother. "What do I do, Mum?" she finally sobbed.

"Wendi, I know you're upset about the way he's treating his father, but you can't make him change his mind." Her mother smiled gently and said, "Listen, if he wants to be this way about his father, let him. He'll get over it and forgive his father in time."

"I hope so." Wendi sniffled.


	31. Gen Makes Everything Worse

Nothing is Ever Easy

Aida it is.

Chapter 31: Gen Makes Everything Worse

"All right, Aida. Why on earth would you invite me over here all of a sudden?" Gen asked, taking off her light jacket and frowning at Wendi's mother.

"You need to do something about your son, Gwendolyn." Aida began calmly. "I am most certainly not telling you how to raise your child," she added at the look on Gen's face, "but if he's going to say such things to upset my daughter -- "

"Well, it sounds like you are. And I've been raising my son since he was four, nearly five." Gen snapped. "And I don't care if he upsets your daughter. He'll apologize, he always does."

"I'm not trying to be rude, Gwendolyn." Aida said with a small sigh. "But he's been bad-mouthing his father -- "

" -- I'm aware of that -- "

" -- and it hurts Wendi because he's still got his father, no matter how mad he is at him."

Gen stared at this woman, who seemed to be restraining the urge to cower in fear, since Gen was nearly a foot taller than she was. "So... just because he makes a few references to his father, your daughter decides to tell you so you could fight her battles for her?" she demanded, trying not to pull out her wand and hex Aida into oblivion.

"No! No, it's not like that, really... it's just... if you could please talk to your son -- "

"And tell him his girlfriend's mother would kindly request that he stop talking about his father?" Gen spat. "No, I won't!"

Aida sighed heavily and said in a slow, calm voice, "No, I don't mean that. I meant that you ask him to watch what he says around her."

Gen looked at her in disbelief. "It's not as though he uttered something foul or some kind of swear around her."

"No..." Aida whimpered. "No... but..."

"But what? What is it?" Gen asked, her hands on her hips. "You want me to keep my son away from your daughter?"

"No..."

"Well, I will since you go completely out of control when he upsets her. His father has upset me worse and I didn't go ballistic." Gen glared, putting her coat back on and heading for the door.

"Don't do that!" Aida gasped. "Our children love each other -- "

"But you'd rather be a prat about it!" Gen shouted, slamming the door behind her and shattering the small window at the top of it.

'Now where is my son?' she thought to herself.

"Ciaran John Lupin!" she shouted as she spotted him and Wendi on the stone fence. Ciaran jumped and glanced at her.

"Y – yes?" he asked timidly.

"You are to never, ever see this girl again!"

"Why?" Ciaran and Wendi asked at the same time. "Mum, what -- "

"She can ask her mother why. Now get in the house."

"Mum!"

Without another word, Gen grabbed her son by the scruff of his shirt and led him into the house. "I don't want to hear it, Ciaran. You're better off without her."

"No! Why can't I see her again, Mother?" Ciaran asked, glaring at his mum.

Gen gave him a look that scorched and, fuming, he stormed to his room, intent on writing a letter to his father to come and deal with his mother.


	32. Heart to Heart

Nothing is Ever Easy

Ah, no, but Gen does always blow everything out of the water. And her bi-polarness doesn't help anything.

Time to start planning my Ciaran/Wendi fic! Since there's three, well, four counting this one, chapters left. Children? Names? Ideas? Drop 'em off and I'll consider them.

Chapter 32: Heart to Heart

"Where's Frank?" Ciaran demanded, not looking at his mother, clutching his letter to his father tightly in his hand.

"Delivering a letter." Gen sniffled. "Why do you ask?"

"I needed him to deliver a letter." Ciaran said softly, looking curiously at his mother. "Are – are you OK?"

"Fine." she whispered. "Just fine."

"You don't sound fine, Mum." he said, sinking down next to her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and sniffled again. "Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"It's just – you hate me -- "

" -- I don't!"

"And everyone seems to think I'm the worst mother ever -- "

" -- You aren't!"

She burst into tears and shook her head. "Stop trying to make me feel better, Ciaran."

"But Mum, I don't hate you. And you aren't the worst mother ever." Ciaran whispered. "If – if it makes you happy, I won't see Wendi again."

"It's not that, Ciaran." she sighed, accepting the handkerchief he offered her. "It's just... everything's finally catching up to me. I mean, you're almost of age. You won't need me much longer. And I've been so stressed recently. And your father wants us back in London."

"I'll always need you, Mum. I mean, you're my mother. What would I do without you?" he asked with a weak chuckle.

Gen smiled appreciatively at him. "But what about going back to London?"

"I don't want to leave Wendi." Ciaran sighed. "And I never want to see my father again."

"What? Why?" Gen asked, looking bewildered.

"Look at you, Mum. This isn't you." Ciaran said with a frown. "If he really cared about us, he wouldn't have done this. Especially not to you."

"Oh, Ciaran." she whispered, absently twirling her wedding band. "You don't understand. You were too young back then and -- "

"Don't." Ciaran huffed. "I wasn't too young."

"Yes, you were."

He shook his head and said, "Mum, I don't want to go back to London. Please don't make me go back."

"Not even for me?" Gen asked softly.

Ciaran thought about it and shook his head. "No."


	33. Wendi's Plot

Nothing is Ever Easy

Aw, don't be mad at Gen. She's trying her damnedest.

Chapter 33: Wendi's Plot

Gen glanced at Ciaran, who was nibbling his toast and yawning between bites. She sighed and said, "Ciaran, look, I know you're mad at me. And I'm sorry. But your father wants to see you again."

"But Mum, I don't want to see him!" Ciaran frowned, looking away from her as Frank swooped in through the open window and landed on the table between them after his late night hunt.

"Why not?" Gen demanded. "He's your father, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah... but he's never been here for me."

"Yes, he has!" Gen exclaimed. "Well... no, he hasn't. But he's written and – and he's came by several times."

"Yeah, but he wasn't here all the time." Ciaran countered. "And you've needed him far more than I have."

Gen frowned and said, "Ciaran, look, I know you're mad at him, but just give him a chance. Please?"

Ciaran shook his head and hopped up from his chair, pushing it back under the table. "I'm going to see Wendi... if that's OK with you?"

"Fine." Gen sighed, her eyes filling with tears. "Have fun."

Ciaran hesitated and said, "If you want me to stay here, I will."

"No, go on."

He hesitated again and brushed a quick kiss on the top of her head. "I'll be back before lunch, I think."

"OK."

Wendi was waiting outside for him. She hopped off the fence and brushed a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, figured your mum wouldn't mind us seeing each other."

"Yeah, she doesn't. She was just upset. She can't help it sometimes." Ciaran said with a small sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"My mum wants to go back to London. And she wants me to go, too."

"And?" Wendi demanded. "Are you going back?"

"I don't want to. And it's really upsetting her."

She smiled weakly and said, "Ciaran, I think you should. I mean, your mum wants you to go. She wants you all to get along, I can tell. And I think you need to get along with your father. If not for you, or for him, for her."

Ciaran heaved another sigh and said, "Wendi, I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be right here." she grinned. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm sure you'll come back."

"Thanks, Wendi. I'm sure I will come back. But it might take awhile to talk Mum into letting me come back."

"Well, then, you know how to fix that, right?" Wendi asked with a mischievous giggled.

"How?"

"Come back, get me, and I'll move to London with you."

Ciaran grinned and said, "It's a deal."


	34. MotherSon Bonding

Nothing is Ever Easy

Yeah, I love it, too. It's so sweet. Damn they have to leave! Oh, uh, question, should, ah, Ciaran be nearly mauled at the beginning of the Ciaran/Wendi fic or what? No ideas or nothing? I was thinking I might let them have twins.

Chapter 34: Mother-Son Bonding

Ciaran was dreading his good-bye to Wendi, so he spent most of the morning packing, unpacking, and repacking to have something to do. Finally, though, he could not unpack anymore and headed downstairs.

"Mum?" he asked when he spotted her at the kitchen table with a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Please tell me you spilled that."

"No, sweetie, I'm a drunk. You know that." Gen said with a laugh.

"No..."

Gen smiled at him and said, "Ciaran, I did spill most of it. Honest."

"You nervous?"

"Oh, not at all." she lied.

"So am I, Mum." he sighed. "We... will come back for Wendi, won't we?"

Gen shook her head. "I can't promise anything, love." she said with a frown. "But I can try."

Ciaran frowned at her and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back in a minute, Mum." he called, racing out the door and down the path to Wendi's house.

"You leaving me?" she asked with a sad smile.

He nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll come back, though. I promise."

"You'd better." she said with a falsely cheerful laugh.

He smiled and brushed a kiss against her cheek. "Do you want to tell my mum bye... or...?"

"Just tell her I said bye." Wendi said, brushing her hair out of her face. "When are you leaving?"

"Sunset." Ciaran said. "We need to Side-Along Apparate, since I don't have my license."

Wendi looked as though she were trying not to cry. "Bet that'll be fun." she said with a laugh.

"No, not really." he said with his own laugh. "It's... more uncomfortable than normally doing it."

"Hmm." she murmured. "Remember what I said, OK?"

He nodded, brushed another kiss against her cheek and headed home, slightly dejected. "Mum?" he called, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't slam it, Ciaran." she said softly.

"Sorry." he sighed.

"It's fine." she sighed, tapping her trunk with her wand, shrinking it to a convenient pocket size and pocketing it. She sat down at the table and murmured, "Don't be mad, Ciaran. I said I'll try to come back."

"Yeah, try." he spat, heading to his room.

"Boy, I'm starting to think you're taking after your old mum." she said to herself. "Bi-polar and sometimes proud."

He flopped down on his bed, and immediately felt bad for arguing with his mum. But he was highly upset with her. "Ciaran?" Gen said, tentatively peering around the door. "Sweetie, I know exactly how you're feeling."

"You don't."

"I do." she said softly, sitting next to him. "I know what you're going through. You can't control your emotions and you hate it."

He sat up and stared at her, "How do you -- "

"I'm bi-polar. And I think you are, too."

"Huh." Ciaran muttered, flopping back down. "That WOULD explain it."

"Yes, it would." Gen smiled. "You ready to go?"

"I suppose."


	35. Back to London

Nothing is Ever Easy

Yeah, triplets are a bit too much. (happy squeak) I get to start my Ciaran/Wendi fic soon, wh00tness! Now to plan it. MWHAHAHA! (cough)

Chapter 35: Back to London

Ciaran, his hands in his pockets, sulking, followed his mother to The Leaky Cauldron. "We're not meeting my father tonight, are we?" he asked.

"No. Just Dumbledore." she said with a small smile. "Unless you want to?"

"No."

She started to frown as she pushed the door open and whispered, "Ciaran, be nice. He IS your father. And keep your mouth shut when we meet with Dumbledore."

"Yes'm." he sighed. Although he was kind of glad she was starting to take a bit of control.

He stood to the side, still sulking, as she spoke with the innkeeper. "Looks like we're sharing a room, if that's no problem." she said weakly.

"No, it's OK. No problem."

"Good."

Once in their room, he flopped down on the bed and watched as she surveyed herself in the mirror. "You want a quick nap, Mum?" he asked her.

"No. I just didn't realize I look this rough." she sighed, sinking on the desk chair.

"Aw, Mum." Ciaran muttered. "You don't."

"I do." she said weakly. "And I raised you to be honest."

"That you did."

Gen sighed and then she smiled and said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're mad at me, you hate your father, you miss Wendi. You're bi-polar like me." she laughed weakly.

"I take after you more than you think. That's all." Ciaran said with a laugh of his own.

"I suppose you do, don't you?" She sat on the bed next to him and said, "Sirius was right, for once."

"How was he right?"

"He said you'd grow up to be like me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"Ciaran, it is a bad thing."

He rolled his eyes and said, "How is it bad?"

"It was bad enough when you became a mumma's boy." Gen laughed. "I need a drink. You want anything?"

"You're going to let me drink?" he asked skeptically.

She put her hands on her hips and said, "Do you know how badly your father would kill me if I let you drink?"

Ciaran started to laugh again and said, "But Mum, you're not a very good influence."

She playfully swatted at him before heading out the door, calling behind her, "I had better not find that room in disarray when I get back!"

"Yes, Mother." he said, rolling his eyes. "And you had better not drink too much."

"I will!"

Shaking his head, he thought, 'Gee, she's all ready acting like her old self again. I hope I don't screw this up.'


End file.
